The Emerald Girl
by fenderstrat15
Summary: Her visit to Earth changed everything. She is faced with new friends and a whole new outlook on her species. Snare is one of the strongest warriors in the universe, and yet even she can't face the events of her past without help from others. Eventual PiccoloxOC. Before you say anything I know - it's explained:P Set around Battle of Gods arc. First DB fic. Make me happy n try it out
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm new here and had a grand, obviously non canon story idea. First DBZ fic, and I have yet to read the full manga, so no mad hate for that... Yeah I'm worryingly obsessed with db after watching the entire thing a month ago - I mean where has this been all my life? To satisfy my yearning for more of it I ventured to the fan fiction, and from what I've gathered, this fandom is pretty harsh when it comes to the standard of fan art/fiction so I'll try and make is as plausible and in character as possible.**

 **Why centre the story around an eventual PiccoloxOC pairing? The green dude has always been one of my faves. I feel he gets a bit underappreciated towards the end of Z/super and deserves some more depth. Also, I'm well aware about the laws regarding Nameks. It's AU guys :P In regards to the debates on many threads regarding reproductive systems... At this point I'm saying this is a T bordering on M fic - not really explicit so infer it how you want. Just quite sweary thanks to my OC. (where did she pick up such filth anyways) Anyways enjoy and leave feedback if you want**

Chapter 1

Prologue:

It was a pretty weird sight.

They had already escaped extinction once, but it was unlikely they'd be as lucky this time.

Fire rained down on her as she flew through the plumes of smoke to find any remnants of her kind. After all their endurance to all powerful tyrannical dictators, and even godly forces of the universe, it was ironic that the grounds of their settlement, the grounds that gave them a new lease to life, was now taking it away.

Nobody had seen it coming.

Volcanoes were a bitch. Heat didn't sit well for creatures who were essentially glorified molluscs. Snare knew this more than anyone, but thousands of years exploring distant realms meant her race were so much more evolved than her ancestors.

She shared the same physical features as her ancestors, green skin, big, pointy ears, antennae, red bands around wrists and ankles, with pink patches that yellowed with age.

However, since they were more evolved, and much more powerful, this came at a cost. They were more mammalian now, as a result of different climates, with warmer blood, and even grew hair to insulate their durable skin from unimaginably cold conditions. But it meant their regeneration powers were long gone, a vestigial trait, since nobody got near enough to penetrate any Namekian flesh.

'Hm, looks like I'm alone.' She said as she carefully put her feet out to land on the ashen, crumbling ground. The entire land, as far as the eye could see was a smoky, barren wasteland. Any evidence of life had long since been engulfed in the pyroclastic flow, charring the once flourishing planet, Quark, into a crumbling black rock.

'Well, shit.' She said, almost nonchalantly. It was hard for her to care about her home world, considering she had spent such little time there. She had returned after the rumours of Frieza entering their galactic cluster, though they were so far off the main quadrants, tucked away in their own little corner of the universe that this was unlikely.

Not that he'd want to mess with them.

Turns out nature had beat him to it, and that even the all powerful green people were powerless.

Snare then kicked off the ground to elevate herself above the harsh smoke, which wasn't nice to breathe in. Her small ship was parked in orbit, so upwards she flew through the now sweltering atmosphere to fetch her transport. Although she could breathe in space, it was hard controlling your flight when there was no gravity, so she left her means of travel in the hands of the reliant technology Frieza and the Ginyu force depended on, and which she'd stole from at one point.

Snare was aware of her incomparable power with those common lot. At any point she could've tracked the lizard dude down and blew him up for killing so many, but it was in her philosophy not to mess with fate. Besides, she had no real connection to anyone worth saving, so she best just let the babies have their proverbial bottle.

Her view grew clearer and clearer as she ascended through the atmosphere, and soon she found herself peering down upon the mammoth rock. As soon as she caught sight of a white, moving object coming towards her she immediately accelerated in order to catch the ship. She flew in front of it and embraced it with both hands, directing her ki away from her to balance the momentum and cause her and the ship to come to a halt. Frowning at the effort that took, Snare released the latch, and the glass roof of the ship opened, exposing two worn in, red leather seats and a hi-tech steering mechanism.

'This is tedious. I need to learn how to teleport.' Snare said, to herself as per usual, and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, revealing its angular point which really shaped her face. Looking up, she caught sight of her reflection in the glass.

Her hair appeared to be black at first sight, however, as you got closer it became apparent it was a very dark green, many shades darker than her green skin colour, which earned her her alias, The Emerald Girl. It was thick and held much volume - this made it heavy and straight. It cascaded almost to her waist.

To maintain a more presentable appearance, a black band stretched across her forehead, hiding her antennae which she grew to dislike; they just made her look like an insect, and were not useful at all. They didn't pick any sound waves up, as antennae usually do... That was all down to her ears, which were very effective.

She wore what she assumed to be armour. She had worn many different robes and garbs as she travelled, and yet this felt the most comfortable and protective, even coincidentally having shape for her two large dormant feeding sacks which resided on her chest. Fortunately, she had conceived no young as of yet, so they remained perky. Males across the universe, she had come to notice, had a fixation with this particular biological trait, and Snare secretly relished in that though would never admit to it.

Sighing as she turned the engines on, she knew it was time for a _proper_ adventure again. Not just a half arsed trip around her solar system. Everything was growing boring, and she wanted to see new sights, hear new sounds, heck, even feel something other than the dull ache of loneliness.

She drove right, instead of left, moving away from the sun at the centre of the system into the abyss of what resided outside her familiar world.

* * *

'Calm your god damn tits, Goku!' Bulma muttered at the excited Saiyan, who was almost crushing her as he leant over her shoulder in eagerness.

'But we have a powerful guy coming our ways, how can I?' He beamed with a massive grin. Using Capsule Corp's advanced satellite system, the computers had flared up, informing them of a high energy signature entering the solar system. This was never really a good thing. Bulma had been the first to spot this, and had quickly alerted Earth's most effective defence team.

It had been clarified, luckily, that this wasn't a threat. As powerful as this being was, they were ill equipped to be invading a planet, and was travelling at a tentative speed in no particular direction. Goku had immediately got in touch with King kai, his very own super powerful, and super hilarious radar, to which he confirmed it was nothing bad, but 'should watch out as the power level off that thing's ridiculous'.

Several of Z warriors had since been gathered at Bulma's place. Ones that weren't working or too far away, anyways. However, it certainly was taking ages for this strange visitor to find his way to Earth. They all occupied the control room, watching Bulma analyse the unintelligible code the monitors presented in front of her.

'Whilst I understand it's necessary for us to make sure we're ready for any alien visitor, do we really have to sit cramped up in this room watching Bulma watch a screen?' Yamcha was the first one to ask what everyone was thinking. He propped himself up against the large computer system, which occupied about a quarter of the room.

'The weakling speaks sense, and the gravity room is a few doors away. I could be training. Why _are_ we here woman?' Vegeta demanded. He was selfishly sprawled on the only sofa in the room, arms crossed and scowling in his usual manner.

'Because, _man,_ it would be nice if we were all ready for a space alien for once. Pretty much every single time an invader has come, someone's been harmed, or died from this - and we probably have no Trunks to sort this one out. Usually it's because one of you isn't there yet...Yeah Goku looking at you... If you're all here, I can keep track of you.' Bulma muttered, half absorbed in watching the now present red dot venture forward on the radar display, similar to her dragon radar in its appearance - except displayed foreign energies in space rather than dragon balls.

'Uh, yeah we do.' Trunks stared up at his mother, confused. He and Goten were sat on the floor, hunched over Trunks's portable video game console.

'I mean your future self, honey.' Bulma dismissed her young son, who rolled his eyes and continued busying himself in the video game. Goten was watching with curiosity, although he had to wait until Trunks died on the level before he could have a go. Goten was a regular at Capsule Corp now, since he enjoyed training with Trunks - very few kids offered the required powers to be his playmate. The Son family were okay with this, as long as he came home regularly to study.

'How do we know this guy's even coming to Earth? He's not past Neptune yet.' Gohan adjusted his cramped position on the edge of the sofa whilst trying to avoid being kicked by Vegeta and placed the book he was reading down, making sure to dog ear the page to keep his place.

'Well it's all in the trajectories. Now can everyone please just stop questioning me? I'm a genius you know. I've discovered that this guy's system can be hacked. I can ask this guy whether he's friend or foe before he lands. That way, we know whether to beat the snot out of him, or give him a welcome snack.' Bulma replied with pride, she certainly knew her stuff.

* * *

It was a loud beeping noise that woke her up, with a bit of a start.

'What the hell,' Snare muttered, rubbing her eyes as the screen in front her was lit up a fierce red. That was never good, and- what was it trying to tell her again? The engines were still apparently working, as she was still moving through the new solar system she had entered.

She watched as the screen went from red to static, before a being showed up on the screen. Snare tensed up, eyes wide. Wha...

'Hey!' The being greeted, waving their hand. Snare recoiled in her seat and looked around her ship suspiciously for any cameras.

'I can't see or hear you, but I hope you can see me. Notice that blue planet in the distance, you're not um... Planning to invade it are you? If you are, just thought I'd mention we have some pretty powerful guys that will probably kill you.'

She was definitely a female being, like herself, and actually seemed quite friendly-ish. Snare relaxed a little and observed the screen. There were more beings behind her, clearly males, all of whom seemed to have dark hair and were watching the female with suspicion. Although someone who didn't seem to quite fit in with their species colour scheme stood out to her. The resolution was poor, but she could just about make out someone of her colour in the back corner. He was not staring like the others, but rather, sleeping?

This planet had green people too? It was quite rare...

Her curiosity had got the better of her. This planet seemed interesting, and she was practically prepared for anything.

'I mean, if you're hungry, and most space travellers seem to be, then you're welcome to enjoy our deity recommended cuisine-

'-Give it here-'

'No, ey get off-'

There was a brief hissing noise as one of the dark haired males attempted to pull the microphone from the woman's grip. She yelled in protest as the male gave Snare a very threatening look and began speaking.

'Listen here, stranger. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans. This is my planet. Take your business elsewhere, we've had just about enough of your kind.'

Saiyans, huh. They sounded familiar. Snare was pretty sure they had their own planet for themselves. Frowning, Snare examined her controls. There had to be some sort of intercom on this ship. She guided her finger around unfamiliar buttoned and pressed several at will.

'Er, can you hear me?' She said several times as she experimented with controls. At last, judging by the shocked expression on the woman's face, they could indeed.

'Hi!' The voice came from a cheery looking chap with big, spiky hair. Were these people the planets defence? Kind of pathetic. Luckily for she wasn't looking to fight. The woman frowned at this guy and then took the mic off him.

'I am Snare, I am just a traveller. I pose no threat to your planet, although I welcome hospitality. You said something about your cuisine?'

'Hey, I'm Bulma. I've noticed you're fast approaching our orbit. If you wanna, I'll send you co-ordinates for a landing space. It's a big place and you can't exactly land anywhere. Trust me, you'd freak a lot of people out, coming down from the sky like that.'

'Thank you, Bulma. Your technology is far beyond what I've seen on most planets. I'm looking forward to meeting your people.' Snare spoke in the softest, and most formal voice she could muster, which was hard considering she was not a formal person in the slightest. Still, maintaining impressions and all that...

Several numbers appeared in front of her on her co-ordinate system. The ship would land on auto-pilot right on the spot of this particular longitude and latitude. Snare, in all honesty, was not a good flyer when it came to ships. Thankfully they did half the work for her.

The planet was a bit backwater, but very beautiful, with a good looking colour scheme of green, blue and white. It grew in size dramatically as her ship accelerated through its atmosphere. Suddenly snare was surrounded by a white mist, which she assumed to be some sort of water vapour. That's a relief: she was very thirsty.

The mist broke up and revealed a bird's eye view of an industrialised world, with many settlements and tall buildings, easily visible from the sky. She found herself entering a rather large settlement - which didn't look good. Tall buildings meant danger for a fast approaching space ship. Were these the correct co-ordinates?

'Oh great...' Snare sighed as the ship didn't even bother slowing down before landing on the grounds of a large complex with a bang.

 **That's it for numero uno. Hope you enjoyed! Follow dis if intrigued I know it wasn't that interesting but y'know... Early days.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The collision shook the entire city, and certainly startled everyone in Capsule Corp's control room.

'I think she's here.' Bulma breathed, slightly in shock.

'Yeah amazing landing.' Vegeta spat, before flying out of the window to the large back yard.

'Oi what have I told you about doing that!' Bulma yelled, running out of the door to catch up with her rather irritating husband. Goku launched out of the window after his rival, clearly excited. The ki of this girl was amazingly strong, and this was assuming she was keeping it on the down low. Gohan laughed at his dad's antics, and hopped off the sofa. Before leaving the room, he turned round and noticed his green friend Piccolo was still sat in the corner of the room. Not sure if he was meditating or napping, he kicked his friend lightly on the shoulder.

'Are you coming?' Gohan asked, smiling at how Piccolo opened one eye ever so slightly to get a glimpse of him.

'No.' He replied in his usual assertive yet gruff voice.

'Are you not the least bit curious?'

'With the amount of times this has happened, no. Just let me know if it's killing people.'

And with that he returned to meditating, or sleeping. Gohan shrugged and chuckled. Fair enough. He followed the rest of the Z warriors, who had now all left the room, to meet the alien visitor.

He ran down several stairs and through some doors and stopped next to Yamcha, who, like him, had his eyes fixated on the small ship which resided in its crater formed upon impact.

'Well we just gonna stand here, or...'

'Nope.' Vegeta jumped onto the ship and without hesitation, lifted the roof off, and came face to face with a pissed, green woman.

'Um. Hello.' She panned, frowning at the shocked looking guy who had thrown the glass roof off her ship before she even had time to do it herself. His hair reminded her of a black flame, and she could pick up a high energy from him. Not gonna lie, she thought he was pretty hot. He remained silent for a minute and continued gawking at her.

'Well I'm Snare.' She declared to him, and the people surrounding her who seemed to have the same expression, 'I mean no harm.'

'Hi!'

Snare turned round and caught eyes on Bulma, the girl on the screen.

'Welcome to Earth, and Capsule Corp. Sorry about Vegeta there he gets like this sometimes. What brings you to this planet?' She said with full confidence. Mind you, once you know how to deal with a God of Destruction, any other visitor's a piece of cake.

Snare was _hot,_ even Bulma could appreciate that. Straight away she was growing jealous of her huge mane of black hair, and flawless shaped jawline. If she weren't so green, she'd definitely pass as a playgirl from one of Master Roshi's magazines.

'You are one of Frieza's old henchmen. I can tell from the ship - and that you resemble Zarbon.' Vegeta challenged her, dropping down into the ship's passenger area to get a closer look at her, breeching much of Snare's personal space.

'Who? I think I nicked the ship off him, but that's about it. I don't ally with guys like him.' Snare dismissed his testing presence, much to his distaste, and hopped out of the ship casually. At this Vegeta followed her.

'Are you wearing... Female Saiyan armour?' He asked, growing impatient. Snare turned to him and gave him an exaggerated shrug.

'I found it with the ship. Believe me I'm behind in what's going on... I live in the far suburbs of the universe. I barely know what a Saiyan is.'

'I'M A SAIYAN.' Vegeta declared. He was growing tired of this girl's teen like attitude already, and had known her for less than a minute. Before she had chance to introduce herself to any of the other curious faces around the ship, she turned and towered over him, being a good several feet taller than him.

'Look, I don't know you, Vegeta, but I'm not sure if I _like you._ I do not wish to fight seriously, but if needs must, I will. It won't be pretty.'

He said nothing, but merely folded his arms and grunted.

'I'm not fighting a siren like you. It'd be a waste of looks.'

'Are you implying you'd actually be able to lay a hand on me, Mr Saiyan?' Snare laughed as she looked down on him. She certainly had a menacing glare, but Vegeta wasn't intimidated much.

'Hahaha, Vegeta, chillax. She doesn't wanna fight,' The big cheery dude Snare had spotted on the screen presented himself in front of her, guiding Vegeta out of the way.

'I'm Goku. You're Snare right? You're looking a lil green, are you okay?' He mused, offering a hand.

'I'm fine, it's my natural colour, anyways. Nice to meet you, Goku.' She happily took his hand. The people here were very small; she towered over the tallest male in front of her by at least a foot, but it was hard to tell whether she was more powerful than the guy standing in front of her. It was likely they were in base form, so she wasn't too quick to judge.

'Hi, I'm Yamcha.' A young, decent looking guy moved in front of Goku, and offered the girl a smile.

'I play baseball.' He schmoozed, nudging her arm with his elbow. Oh man, there was one on every planet.

'That's, _really_ great. Please, tell me more!' Snare put as much sarcasm as she could into her speech, which was picked up by Yamcha.

'Oh, right.' He mumbled awkwardly as he edged away. Guess she wasn't gonna fall for his antics. Her sass was picked up by the likes of the moody prince, who's lips took the form of a faint smile. She wasn't that bad after all.

After all the introductions were made, Snare was informed by Bulma of Earth, the human race, and a very brief summary of how the Saiyan warriors had come to live on Earth. Nothing to in depth - that would've taken days.

'So, you guys beat Frieza? Apparently that news hasn't spread to my side of the universe. I was told he was actually invading my planet. Rumours huh?' Snare sipped her glass of water as she perched, cross legged, on the arm chair. Bulma had since invited her into her not so humble abode and offered her snacks - though she wasn't big on food. The living room in the Briefs home was huge and pretty modern, with an open kitchen attached and a view which overlooked the entire city.

'Yep, it was hard at the time. Scary too, but we've had scarier guys come since then. If we had to take him again I think we'd be fine.' Goku chirped, absentmindedly rubbing the back of his neck before.

'So Snare, tell us about yourself. You're the mystery gal.' Bulma chimed in, leaning over a slightly curious Vegeta on the adjacent big couch.

'Hm, you're right. Well, I'm originally from a planet named Quark. It's so out of the way it's overlooked by even the Kaioshin - well, our galactic cluster is. So, that's probably why you've never seen someone like me before. It made an ideal refuge for our species, after our ancestors had to take off from their home world thousands of years ago.'

'You know those guys too?' Goku asked a bit too loudly with surprise.

'I met them only briefly when they noticed my higher than average powers, and wanted to check me out. I'm pretty much on their side so they left me to my ventures - I'm not one for getting involved in anything I made that well established, though, I gotta admit that little purple one's pretty cute. Like, there's no way he's a god.'

Snare stopped when she realised she was going off on a tangent. She laughed it off and felt heat rise to her cheeks.

'Er, yeah, so, anyways, you probably haven't seen or heard of my type before. I'm a Namekian, which is why I'm green.'

Well, that didn't go down quite as she expected.

'What?' She piped up after everyone merely gawked at her in utter silence.

'You're a what.' A low voice from behind her startled the green girl. Looking behind her, she swallowed uneasily and slowly rose to face the guy at the doorway. To her surprise, Snare realised she was actually staring her own kind. A guy who stood a couple inches taller than her, in a strange getup composted of turban, cape and purple gi.

Snare recognised this person to be the one she had noticed on the screen - though the resolution was poor.

'I'm... I'm a Namek and... So are you..?' Snare faltered, her mouth going dry. She received no reply, but rather a deep scowl.

'You're not. There's no such thing as a female Namek.' He panned, with much certainty.

'I'm Snare!' She changed her mood to ease the tension. The other Namekian remained stood at the room entrance, arms folded and eyes narrowed, trying to analyse her. She had the colour, and even the ears - though they were covered with long, flowing hair.

Hair. Slugs don't grow hair.

'Piccolo.' He muttered, just loud enough for the female to hear.

'Well... You look like the guys on my planet, that's for sure. At least, you did - they kinda all died in a volcanic eruption from what I can gather. But you're... slightly different. You seem... Primitive.'

'What? Are you saying I look old?' Piccolo snapped,

'Nah...' Snare trailed off, and slowly edged towards him with curiosity. His eyes scoured her physique, though still remained narrow with suspicion. She bore resemblance to a good looking human female, with Namekian features. It was very weird.

'Well I never saw you on my home planet several years back. There was a handful of survivors from the Frieza attack, and I know all of them - unless you happened to escape.'

Snare stopped and looked up, directly into his dark eyes.

'There's no planet Namek. It was destroyed a thousand or so years ago. We sought refuge on Quark after travelling for some time. Since then we became more man like, I guess. I know what our ancestors looked like - no hair, pretty reptilian, only really reproduced asexually... As much as throwing up an egg sounds fun - it's pretty crude.'

The others observed the encounter between the two different 'Namekians'. One who claimed to be from a different planet altogether.

'Namek was destroyed about 10 years ago by Frieza. We faced challenges several hundred years ago, and were all reborn from Guru. Heck I'm not an expert on it - I didn't know what I was until around then anyway.' Piccolo had ceased with the tough guy persona when he realised he was being a bit unfair to the girl. There was no reason for him to be suspicious, she was nice enough.

'Well looks like my life's a lie - not that I care as much about the past as I do the present... Who's up for sparring I'm bored and wanna see the ability of Earth.' She once again resumed her cheerful self and looked back at her new friends, who looked just as dumbstruck as before.

'Me!' Goku jumped up before anyone else.

Piccolo continued eyeing Snare. How was she so dismissive when just finding out such major news? He could barely think straight. There was still a chance she was lying - she could've been anyone. But what a personality... She seemed to have the nonchalance of Goku, yet she was quick witted and dominant. Something told Piccolo that she'd be out of even the Saiyan's league.

 **Been watching DB** **abridged and it's surprisingly hard writing their original character without merging them into their abridged characters. Funny as shit...**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Right. Hand to hand combat, no blasting bullshit.' Snare demanded, resuming her primary fighting position. There was a glint of mischief in her dark emerald eyes.

'Why?' Goku challenged.

'I don't wanna damage anything silly!'

Huh, finally a warrior with some sense, Bulma thought.

After Snare had challenged Goku, the confusion with Piccolo was quickly forgotten about and everyone left to the yard near where her ship had landed for a quick joust.

Vegeta found himself routing for Snare. Maybe she was the one to put Kakarot in his place. Strangely enough, it would not have bothered him in the slightest. She had half a brain, unlike the rest of the warrior brutes surrounding the Prince, with a snark he saw in himself. Out of all the people to best Kakarot, _please let it be her._

'Fine.' Goku then readied himself. He would go easy on her at first to see her potential. She had powers, that's for sure - he could sense it.

'Let's do it!' He stated, licking his lips with determination.

Surprisingly, she made the first move - and Goku only saw her appear in front of him before too late, when he was knocked down with what seemed like a light blow from Snare.

A few cheers from the crowd, and Snare tossed her hair back before offering a hand to her grounded opponent.

'Thanks, but no thanks. You just caught me off guard. Let's go again!' Goku hopped up immediately and rubbed his cheek - much to Snare's surprise her punch didn't do anything.

Looks like she finally found herself a worthy opponent after all.

The fight, to the untrained eye, would have been too fast to catch on to - but both Vegeta and Piccolo watched with awe. The girl's fighting style was very new to them. She showed limited movement, her feet staying pretty much routed in the ground - and yet her arms and legs moved at amazing speeds, dodging any attacks from Goku and occasionally jabbing him here and there. This didn't sit well with the Saiyan.

'You're good. But don't assume you're better.' He advised Snare.

'Oh believe me, I know what I'm doing. Let me know when you change form already so then I can have a decent fight.' Snare sung, with a cheeky smirk mirroring her opponent.

'Smart.' He simultaneously spoke as he raised his energy level. Snare watched as his dark hair changed pigment to a much more vivacious blonde, and his body was charged to the point that it was radiating with energy.

'That's pretty, you look like sunshine.' She chirped in response to his super Saiyan transformation. She didn't need to alter her physical appearance to become stronger - she had evolved beyond that stage.

Goku came at her with a devastating punch - well it would've been if he had a chance to land it before he found all the breath had been punched out of him. Staggering back, he caught the cheeky grin of the younger girl - her fist still settled into his hard abs.

'Wowza.' He breathed as he caught his balance again. So far he'd barely been able to land anything on her. It was as if she could see anything he planned to do before he did it. Vegeta knew she was using her head smartly - reading him, using Kakarots weaknesses against him. It was a brilliant display of both mental and physical agility.

'Yeah yeah, just assume final form already. I'm growing bored.' She dragged out the word 'bored', sounding like a whiney child. Goku didn't really know what to say. He just wasn't expected to be beaten by an alien who was apparently a more evolved Piccolo.

Then Goku knew what to do.

Much to the spectators dismay, he powered down to his base form.

'And I think that'd be a waste of both our time.' He said, bowing his head slightly - a sign of resignation. Snare nodded slowly. He was indeed a great warrior - but they both knew the outcome already.

'You are very strong, definitely one of the strongest I've seen around.' She admitted. He lifted his head up and looked her in the eye with a grin of admiration.

'Well, I try. But you! You're insane! Where have you been? You could've taken on our enemies here on Earth so easily. Mind you, then it wouldn't be as entertaining... Hm. Wonder if you could take on Beerus... That I'd like to see!'

'Beerus?' Questioned Snare.

'Yeah, he's like this cat dude who's also a God of Destruction. Were good buds! I think...'

'What-'

'You have resigned, Kakarot? Pathetic!' Vegeta teased before Snare had time to question Goku. He then paced towards the tall girl.

'You're not bad. Congratulations.' He admitted. She deserved his humility. 'I would train hard and then like to challenge you. Beware, Kakarot has nothing on me. He really misrepresents our race. We're not all as thick skulled.' And he actually cracked a smile.

'Hmmph, Goku was obviously going easy on you.' Bulma interjected, noticing the way Vegeta was acting around her. He was never normally like.. this. Had the fact he had managed to get a woman like her changed him? She could get that, but she never pegged Vegeta as a... Yamcha.

'No, I wasn't- ouch!' Goku frowned as the blue haired heiress gave him a quick jab in the ribs.

'That was pretty god damn awesome, anyways. I'd love to stay, but Videl would be pissed if I don't get home for dinner. It was nice meeting you, Snare! Kudos on beating dad.' Gohan said as he worriedly looked at his watch.

'Aight, seeya son.' Goku replied. The team waved as the tracksuited warrior blasted off.

'Bye Goten!'

'Gohan.' Piccolo corrected. He hadn't said anything the entire fight, and barely seemed to react to anything that had gone down.

'Right.' Snare laughed weakly at her error.

'How was that possible?' Piccolo demanded, looking cross. Why did he seem annoyed by Snare's existence. I mean it was totally understandable that he was lost. She was also, very lost. She doubted if she was even who she thought she was, and that Piccolo was right.

'You're an imposter. What do you want from us?'

'Nothing, you paranoid bastard!' Snare was already getting sick of his serious, straight forward attitude, 'and maybe you're the imposter. Maybe you're not one of us.'

Oh she certainly didn't gel well with him. She mirrored his pose, crossing her arms and brought her head to her chest, squinting her eyes at him.

'Look, it may not solve the _entire_ problem - but I can give you guys a DNA test. It'll show if you're related at least.' Bulma offered, catching the attention of both Snare and Piccolo.

'Hm. Very well.'

'Well I hope it comes back that we have not a single godamn cell in common.' Snare spat, semi serious. For some reason she kind of just wanted to be mean to him.

'Hey!' He growled, although Snare saw a gleam in his eye.

'Then it's settled. I just need some DNA. Here.' Bulma took out two cotton swabs from the right pocket of her lab coat, 'I'm pretty sure dad has a DNA fingerprinting thingamajig.'

'Uh.' Snare stared at the swab indifferently and took it off Bulma slowly.

'What do we do with it?' Piccolo questioned, tilting his head slightly at the sight of the small sterile stick.

'Do what you want- although I'd strongly suggest putting it in your mouth so I can get a pretty accurate saliva sample. Probably my preferred orifice anyways...'

Snare obliged immediately, and rubbed the swab around her gums.

'Take all you need, I got plenty of mouth goo.' She joked and carefully gave the swab back to Bulma, who had a capsule ready for it.

Piccolo begrudgingly did the same.

'Great - I'm no expert but I think I'll get back to you in a few days to see if I can get an answer. In the meantime, Snare you're welcome to bunk here, seeing as though you're a visitor to our planet. We have plenty of guest rooms along the top floor - take your pick.'

'Thank you, Bulma. I was looking for somewhere new and interesting. Looks like I hit the jackpot. To be honest it won't be entirely necessary - I've adapted to climates way below zero degrees, I should be fine outside. Besides, I've still got some exploring to do.'

Bulma inwardly sighed with relief. She really did seem like a great girl... A little _too_ great. She saw the way Vegeta was around her. It probably wouldn't have been beneficial to him to have that specimen walking around their house casually. Plus, though she had book smarts, Snare seemed to possess the whit that her husband had, and she looked about 20 years younger than herself.

Yeah, no...

Wait was she getting _jealous?_

 _'_ Where do _you_ live?' Snare asked Piccolo.

'Nowhere in particular.'

'You're a fighter, right?'

'Indeed, although I doubt I'm anywhere near as powerful as you.'

'You could be, but you just don't know it. Ok, maybe you're not quite on my level. If I'm right, I'm biologically more capable. Even so, we're powerful.'

'I know that much.'

'Wanna train with me?' Snare hurried out with the question she had been wanting to ask. This was pretty out of the blue, and Piccolo stared, pretty wide eyed.

'With... You.' He then proceeded to lift one eye ridge. He didn't know her, let alone like her.

'Your best warrior just let me win. You'd be stupid to say no. I love fighting, it's badass. I've forced myself to seclude myself from my people growing up, and I've developed an entirely unique style which so far remains undefeated. Plus considering we could be of the same kind I kind of feel obliged.'

Even though Snare was impulsive, this was pushing it for her. He just seemed... familiar. A rough, abrasive exterior, with what she imagined to be a tranquil, caring heart. She once upon a time had known someone like this when she was younger. Fuck it, she was feeling sentimental.

She watched his expressions change as he thought it over in his head.

'Very well. I accept your offer.' He said chivalrously.

 **Bit shorter this one - sorry I'm so bad at describing fight scenes I had to cut it a bit short. This girl is pretty powerful, but how powerful? How will training go with Piccolo? And who _is_ she anyways? **

**Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z.**

 **Jk next chappie. hehe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yey one follower. Aw man I'm bad at this fandom thing my fan art and fiction are ignored so often. I know I'm not a _terrible_ writer and I've actually put so much thought and effort into this story, it'd be nice if y'all gave it a shot :'(**

 **C'man, super saiyan please?**

 **(I've had dragon ball wiki open in another tab for references whilst writing this to make me seem less of a db newbie. Hope it's not too cringy :P)**

Chapter 4

'Woah woah woah, you forfeited?' Krillin almost laughed. There was no way.

'Yeah! There was no point, Korin's getting pretty sick of us taking his Senzu beans anyways. I just spared myself getting beaten into a pulp.' Goku replied. It was couple days after the encounter with Snare and Goku had decided to inform his best friend about the events he had missed as a result of his inconvenient shift pattern as part of the p.d.

'But... Where did she come from?'

'Dunno, just kinda dropped in to say hi.'

'Well I think it's kinda cute. Looks like it's Piccolo's big break after all. Imagine being told you're part of an all male species, and then a never-before-seen hot Namekian chick comes along.'

'Well I don't know about that - If anything, Vegeta seemed more into her than Piccolo.' Goku laughed. They were walking down the streets of West City, near Bulma's.

'What? For real?'

'He was getting all close and smiley. I assume that what I saw was Vegeta attempting to flirt, which isn't like him.'

'Who knew Vegeta was that type.'

'What type?' Goku asked naïvely.

'Y'know... One to not be faithful? He's a lot of things that's for sure, but this would just be douchey.'

'Yeah, nah I can't see that happenin'. But I mean look at her. Heck even I would.'

Krillin stopped in his tracks and gave his friend a skeptical look.

'What did you say?'

'Oh no, I mean I wouldn't, but, oh... Hehe.' Goku blushed and giggled. For Goku to be this out of character, the girl must've been pretty mesmerising.

'But no. Vegeta and I have strong willed wives. We wouldn't be allowed to cheat even if we could. Plus, he loves Bulma and I love Chichi. You saw how he was when Beerus bitch slapped her.'

'True... Either way this Snare gal sounds cool. Reckon she'd beat 18?'

Goku nodded without hesitation.

'Ah well, I'd probably enjoy watching that.'

Goku chuckled at his friend's idea as they continued walking through the boulevards of West Capitol.

* * *

This. Was. Really. Annoying.

He hated being told what to do, let alone by a _younger_ _female._

At least she looked younger than him. Piccolo hoped she aged slowly, it would've been less humiliating.

'Your footwork is clumsy, but your mind is clear and on form. That's not surprising considering how much you claim to meditate.' Snare shouted down to him. She floated a good number of feet above the Earth, watching Piccolo learn the techniques she was teaching, drill sergeant style.

Now he was the Gohan. First thing Piccolo was gonna do was profusely apologise to the kid when he saw him for his upbringing.

Even with the wisdom of Kami, and moves of Nail, his body had been straining under the amount of exercise he had to do with little break.

'Stop stalling noob. Get up. Don't think strength training is beyond you. Do 50 more finger push ups and then we'll call it.' It was indeed getting dark. The stars had begun to glimmer in the darkening sky.

With his weight, these things were no walk in the park. However, he had felt his power increase dramatically over the last couple days, and she had left her imprint on his fighting style.

Although it was during this last session where Snare encouraged her companion/student, that her stupid brain let slip something she really didn't have time for.

'C'mon I've seen you do these faster earlier, _Baryon.'_

Piccolo halted mid push up and hopped to his feet.

'Baryon?'

Snare froze.

'How do confuse two names which sound nothing alike?'

No answer.

 _'How am I supposed to perform better when I have your beautiful green eyes gouging the back of head.'_

 _'Shut up. Do you want to be of my standard or not.'_

 _The young warrior sighed and continued throwing punches at the air with all his might, having to flick back his long fringe to prevent it from getting in his lavender eyes._

 _'What if I grow too tired for later.' He mused, with a sly grin._

 _'Heh, I believe you can recover. Is that all you think about?' Snare smiled, planting a kiss on his cheek which seemingly ameliorated his breathlessness. He stood up straight and began socking punches again._

 _'If it weren't for you, I would still be ashamed of my weak self.' He said between punches, invigorated._

 _'I know, I love you too.'_

'...Snare.'

'Darn, Snare, are you daydreaming?'

Piccolo's voice brought her back to reality. What a flashback. She never had... Flashbacks before. Memories, yes, actual flashbacks? No.

'I was... Contemplating.' Snare quickly assumed her confident persona again, wiping cold sweat beads off the back of her neck. 'Did you finish?' She quickly returned to her task, spotting Piccolo in his push ups.

Piccolo said nothing, but finished his remaining amount with ease after earning a quick breather when Snare zoned out.

'Okay - go sleep or something. You're done. Night.' Snare dismissed him, eager to get some rest herself. Clearly she was tired, and interstellar jet lag was never a good thing.

'Are you okay, Snare?'

'Did I pick up genuine compassion there?' Replied Snare, mocking his concern. 'Look, you have your shit, I have my shit, and I've known you for what, a couple days now? Back off.' She spoke with seriousness, losing all personality traits of the Snare he was now familiar with.

Piccolo had only asked a damn question. He frowned and stormed off away from her, angry at her defensive overreaction. Women, including ones that could be of his own kind, were so moody and confusing. He headed off into the woods nearby to find a decent looking area to rest for the night.

Sometimes, if it weren't for stronger warriors on the planet, like Goku, Piccolo could so easily go back to his dark ways. Even with Kami and Nail's goodness telling him not to do so, he had trained his mind so that he didn't have to 'listen' to them.  
Sometimes, he took solace in the idea of killing again. It was a constant battle with the ideals ingrained in his skull from his father. It would be so easy, too, to admit defeat and become Piccolo Diamaoh once again - the demon king his father had intended him to be.

He cursed to himself at letting such thoughts pop up again. People depended on him now, even in some cases, grown fond of him. Meditating for hours a day provided him with the emotional regulation that was so necessary to be a warrior, and yet, he still struggled too often with it.

Clearly, he hadn't realised how tired he actually was, until he practically collapsed against the base of a large tree trunk, out like a light.

Unfortunately, it took Snare a little while longer. It was only until she succumbed to the grief brought on by the incident before which led her to shed tears, tears she had held back for a while, to subdue her into a peaceful rest.

There was something about the people she was coming across, especially Piccolo, that just seemed to trigger the events of her past. Maybe it was how he was so much like _him_ before he opened up to her, it was giving her painful deja-vu.

Or maybe it was guilt. Had he, and the rest of the planet, been a fresh start rather than just an adventure? Fate had its ways of taking away and giving back. She was a strong believer in this.

Maybe she had to let go, and the reality of this would be painful. She was possibly the one of the strongest warriors in the universe, and yet she still yet pitiful things such as feelings get the better of her. It was just who she was.

* * *

'I did say a couple days, right? Where the hell are they?' Bulma asked herself. She had managed to obtain the results from the DNA test, and boy those guys were in for a surprise.

Even she didn't believe it at first, so she ran multiple tests, all giving the same reading.

For 2 beings to have 91% DNA match, it was very likely that they were indeed, of similar, if not the same species.

She had come to the conclusion that Snare was right. They were of the same species, yet Snare was obviously the superior, more evolved being. Piccolo and the others were her ancestral equivalent: slightly less evolved and way less powerful.

It was entirely plausible Snare's race had managed to cross breed with another species at some point, giving them their special features, or had just moved about so much that they had to adapt in different ways.

Pretty similar to the difference between a Saiyan and a human. Similar anatomical features, but they were immeasurably more powerful.

Bulma was startled with a knock on the balcony door of the living room. She turned and caught sight of the two Namekians, one of which was dressed in totally different gear.

Snare wore a black gi, similar style to Piccolo's. On her wrists were weighted black wrist bands, and covering her forehead was a black band with what appeared to be her name spelled at the very front of it. It suited her more than the armour, and although it was still very flattering on her figure, it gave her more of a warrior's appearance.

Bulma hurried to open the door, inwardly smiling as they both had to duck to get into the room before the ceiling rose to a more alien-friendly height.

'Yo.' Snare greeted casually. Her voice was quite deep for a girl, much like 18's, except it was very soft and carried her way with words nicely.

'Hey guys, take it you wanna know the results, right?'

'I can take a guess that we're both the same species. I mean, I had no idea we could produce our own clothes using our ki. How on Earth did you figure that one out, 'lo?' She turned to face Piccolo, who shot her a nasty look.

'Don't call me that.'

'No way.'

'Um, yeah, you apparently share 91% the same DNA. It's official. You are both Namekians, alright.'

'Such a lame name, isn't it? Mind you, humans aren't much better. "Hoo-man'... Weird.'

Snare then looked up and noticed the black flame haired guy, Vegeta, had entered the room. Without noticing them, he proceeded to flop down on the sofa, in what seemed to be dripping wet training gear.

'Bulma. I need food.' He demanded lazily, shutting his eyes and getting his breath back from what must have been a vigorous training session.

'Only if you take a shower. What have I told you about stinking up the chairs with workout sweat?' She shook her head slightly and walked over to the resting warrior, slapping the side of his head several times, much to his annoyance.

'We have guests, you rude pig.'

'Hey.'

The sound of Snare's voice was enough for him to force himself off the chair, even if he made it out to be the hardest thing in the world.

'Hm, she told you yet?'

'Yep.'

'Congratu-fucking-lations. If I found out I was of _his_ race I'd probably want to kill myself.'

'Shut up, Vegeta!' Piccolo yelled suddenly, breaking his very quiet demeanour, which made Snare and Bulma jump. Vegeta stopped and threw his threatening gaze over to the now riled up green guy.

'Oh yeah? Make me.' The corner of his mouth curled into what appeared to be Vegeta's menacing grin - seen all too many times by Bulma. She stood in the way of the two males, who were now edging closer to each other.

From what Snare could gather, Vegeta really clashed with Piccolo. Both had quite similar morals, and it was hard shell exterior versus an even harder shell, and yet, she reckoned both were pretty soft inside.

The only difference was Piccolo thrived off his humility, and Vegeta, his pride.

'Go take a shower. Now!' Bulma ordered to Vegeta, who was wise not to argue back. He threw Piccolo the finger before darting out of the room.

'Sorry.' She giggled, looking back at the pair.

'So, what's your plan, Snare?' She continued.

'Huh?'

'Now that you know?'

'Oh, well... I didn't come here with the intention of finding that out. Now? I'm considering staying here for a while, perfecting my skills. I would also like to meet that Beerus guy Goku talked about. Is he really the God of Destruction?'

'Yep. Sounds scary right? The secret to getting on his good side would be to offer them any sort of food, especially pudding.'

'Them?'

'Oh yeah, his mentor Whis usually joins him.'

'The God's... Mentor.'

'That's right! Hey, Vegeta and Goku have trained with him for a bit, and it made them a whole lot stronger.'

How this planet had managed to get caught up in the business of the gods, Snare had no idea.

'Well, whatever you plan on doing, this time in two weeks is mine and Veggie's wedding anniversary. Save the night Piccolo, and you Snare, you're welcome to come too.'

'That sounds interesting. A celebration, right?'

Bulma nodded, 'Oh yeah, there's gonna be a lotta booze.'

'Sure. I'll venture along.' Snare wanted to see and experience new things, so this seemed like a golden opportunity.

'Yeah I'll pass. I'm no good with crowds.' Piccolo replied. Bulma wasn't gonna argue, it's not as if he was the life of the party.

'Well, we better get going, 'lo. We've got more training to do, if you wanna get super good.'

'Wait, we're continuing with that?'

'Yeahh once I start work on a project I'm not gonna be satisfied until I perfect it.'

Piccolo was not going to object to more training. It was slightly undignified but it was helping.

The pair bid their goodbyes to Bulma, and once outside, they took flight.

'We should go somewhere colder and less hospitable. Does this kinda place exist here?'

'We have a range of different inhospitable climates, from extreme heat to cold.' Piccolo explained, his heavy white cape rustling as he cascaded through the air gracefully.

'Heat it is. We're pretty bad for that sort of thing, especially dry places.'

'There's a desert not far from here, with weird triangular structures I used to test my telekinetic strength with. It's not pleasant there by any means.'

'Perfect then. You guide the way. Onwards and upwards!' Snare shouted encouragingly. Her temperament was a polar opposite to the one Piccolo faced the night before, though he dared not bring it up, for it really wasn't the time. He would ask again though.

For something to bring down such a bright, pleasant spark of a girl, it had to have been something dark.

 **This is gonna be long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**You can tell which chapters have been written at like 2am because of how rushed and unclear they are - sorryy. This one isn't yey. Some very interesting events are coming now, and the story is finally taking off thanks for sticking around lol.**

Chapter 5

The difference was remarkable.

Now there was no need to feel powerless and redundant when new threats arrived on Earth.

Although he wasn't exactly Goku standard, the past couple weeks of training in the desert with Snare meant Piccolo's power had increased dramatically.

Was there a stage above super Namek... Hyper Namek? Ascended super Namek?

Whatever it was, it had been reached.

And he had the girl he resented at first to thank.

Since then, although their tolerance of each other had grown, he still hadn't brought up the thing that piqued his curiosity so,

 _What have you been through, Snare?_

His past was an interesting one too, and not exactly a walk in the park, but he knew so little about his friend that it was starting to annoy him.

'Hey, P-lo, I swear I remember Bulma saying she had a party on tonight.' Snare said casually as she kicked Piccolo in the stomach, knocking him out of the air with force.

'God damnit, dodge.' She rolled her eyes and dropped to the ground to help her winded opponent up.

They had been sparring incessantly for the past week, and she felt no sympathy for beating him up almost every time. It was painful for him but it was a very good way of learning your weaknesses.

He barely questioned her teaching methods, or for that matter, anything. Snare knew he was a reserved creature, but his lack of communication back to her was becoming slightly annoying for a confident, extroverted person like herself.

He had said more to her upon the first few days within meeting each other than he had the entire couple weeks, and she wondered why. She remembered the way she had spoken to him after her flashback put her in a state of shock.

It had pissed him off and he had held the grudge ever since.

That must've been it. Huh, stubborn as a mule, just like her.

'She did. You're considering going?' He asked once his breath had returned, he brushed sand of his clothes and returned to the air. Snare followed him up and assumed her aerial fighting stance once again.

'Of course. I love parties!'

Piccolo shook his head at her comment, half grinning.

'What!'

'You're strong, and have a level of understanding far beyond the people of Earth. Why does a trivial event such as a party interest you?'

Snare shrugged. 'How am I supposed to know. It just seems fun. Don't forget, this place is very new to me. Wouldn't you be curious?'

'Trust me, I wouldn't bother being curious about that.'

'Just because you're the typical anti social guy lurking in the corner, doesn't mean your entire species are. Some of us _like_ to have fun?'

Piccolo seized the opportunity as Snare let her guard down, and landed a pretty horrific blow in the side her her head, knocking her out of the air. That may have been more aggressive than intended for a sparring match.

'Oh darn.' He muttered as he landed beside Snare, who was now propping herself up on her elbows, not unconscious but in pain. She grimaced and rubbed the side of her head before tossing her hair back and exhaling loudly.

'I'm okay.' She defended, using one knee to stand herself up. Piccolo watched, a little helpless and unsure of what to do. He hadn't landed such a punch on her like that before, and it was a combination of pent up anger towards her, and his exponential power.

'Jeez, nice hit.'

'...Thanks.'

'Luckily it wasn't head on - would've hated to have a visible bruise. I need to look on form for tonight. Wait shit - judging by how far over your sun is, it's late afternoon. If I'm gonna make this I'd better fly off now.'

She squinted as she looked up at the bright, now setting sun.

'Very well. I shall continue training in the woods near West City. You don't know where Bulma's is from here, so I'll direct you.'

Snare shot up too fast. Slightly concussed, she staggered in a vague effort to retain her balance. Luckily, two large hands were quick to support her before she had chance to fall again. Piccolo stood from behind and gripped her shoulders when he noticed her struggle.

'Maybe I'll er, rest for 5 beforehand.' She breathed. Peering behind her, she caught the familiar sight of the now very serious looking Namekian, who's gaze locked with hers.

'Definitely.' He nodded, guiding her to the sandy floor, to which he joined her.

When training young Gohan, Piccolo realised that he too, was a creature capable of experiencing love. He had eventually grown a likeness to the kid, and was even willing to sacrifice his own life for him.

However, though Snare was bringing out the similar feelings, it was slightly different... Because he had never actually experienced the physical attraction humans felt, due to his presumed biology, it was indescribable.

He wasn't stupid. It was quite predictable in fact, that he would start feeling differently. Still, whenever he watched relationships with humans from the background with a scowl, it was daunting to know he'd never experience such an emotion - the very emotion that fulfilled the human's purpose. It was daunting to know that if he ever got caught up in these feelings, that it would've just been plain wrong, and that he was doomed to live a life of solitude.

But now he wasn't alone, and it brought about solace.

'How old are you, Piccolo?'

Snare initiated the conversation by finally giving into her curiosities about her fellow alien. His mood had certainly improved, and that punch seemed to relieve a lot of his pent up annoyance towards her.

'I only know in Earth years, so I doubt it would make sense.'

'Don't be so surprised. This planet is similar dimensions, and distance from its sun as Quark. The years will be very similar.'

He shifted uncomfortably. Age played a factor in strength and ability. If she were younger it would be slightly embarrassing.

'Around twenty five Earth years, then.'

Snare blinked.

'Twenty five.'

'I developed rather quickly when I was young, so yes.'

He had the mentality of someone in his mid 100's. Her people lived to be around 500, so they aged slowly. It was hard to tell how old a Namekian was since they showed no signs of ageing until about 2 or 300.

'On my planet, my 21st birthday would have been last month... Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed!' She laughed, as she observed Piccolo go purple in the face.

'You're training _me._ '

'So? You've accepted that I'm stronger than you, even though I'm younger, and look how much stronger you've become from accepting that. It's that kinda humility that'll get you farther probably than that Vegeta guy ever will.'

It was as if she knew the right things to say to him. Then again, she was very familiar with his type. He seemed to relax a little more in the sand.

'I feel less disorientated now, 'lo. I think we should head off. We're still in our heavy gear and I don't know about you but I'm sweating buckets in this heat.'

'I was waiting for you to say this. We need to head West, so follow the sun.' Piccolo hopped to his feet and offered a hand to Snare, who took it with grace.

'Onwards and upwards.'

'Stop saying that.'

'Sorry.' She laughed with no sincerity as she took flight before Piccolo had chance to react. He yelled at her in objection and quickly followed. Snare was in a damn good mood, and had now completely forgot her head ached like hell.

* * *

Everyone had arrived at Capsule Corp for the anniversary party of Bulma and Vegeta.

Because it was the peak of summer, they could get away with holding the function outside, and boy was it nice.

There were many round tables and chairs, all covered in white, and on each table was an elegant bouquet of flowers. There were many stalls for food and drink, as it was more of a serve yourself kinda party.

Ambient music played out of the two large speakers on either side of the area. Bulma had no intention of making it as flashy as her last birthday party, for the simple reason that there was a likeliness someone would come and mess everything up.

The summer sun was setting, casting a lovely orange glow over the scene, a lovely added features. Trunks and Goten were playing a game of tag, which involved them flying over and crawling under tables, dirtying their formal gear.

'There is no _way_ you can catch me!' Trunks laughed, darting across the venue with Goten trailing after him.

'I so can!'

'Nu uh,'

'Yuh huh,'

'GOTEN! STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG MAN!'

The shrill pitch of his mother's irritating voice was enough to stop the young Saiyan in his tracks.

'That's your formal wear! One speck of dust on that and you're grounded!' Chichi yelled from her place at the dining table.

'Aw c'mon Chichi, it's boring enough here. Even I wanna go play with them!' Goku attempted to convince his wife to cut their young son some slack, not that she would have any of it. She huffed and folded her arms out of stubbornness.

'That tailored suit costs money, Goku, not that you'd be familiar with the concept of that since you never bring any home.'

'What? I got us 100 million Zeni a few months ago, didn't I?' He drawled, putting an arm around his wife, who frowned back at him but did not say anything. Goten glumly arrived at their table and perched himself next to his dad.

'Hey look, it's Snare!' Goku caught sight of her near one of the stalls, alone and tense. She seemed to relax and headed over to the Son family with a smile. Where was Bulma? She was supposed to be the host.

'Hi Goku, Gohan, This is your wife, I presume? Nice to meet you!' Snare introduced herself to Goku's spouse, who bowed her head.

'It's _Goten_ actually.' Goten rudely chimed in, earning a slap on the back of his neck from his mother.

'Nice to meet you Snare! I heard you beat my husband in a fight? Good for you. It's about time a fellow girl stepped up on the warrior bandwagon.'

'Heh, couldn't agree more.' Snare liked Chichi, she seemed to be pretty sure of herself, much like her.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by screeching feedback. This hurt Snare a little more than the others, due to her more sensitive hearing.

'Jeez is that necessary, ouch!' She said as she threw her hands to her ears to protect them from the mighty high pitched noise. As soon as it ceased, Bulma's voice could be heard from all around the venue. Snare looked upon the raised platform and found the heiress speaking down the microphone. She looked all dolled up, in a red, tight dress and winged eyeliner. Her hair had been tidied and straightened into a neat bob.

Damn, Snare had no idea about formality. She wore an outfit she had conjured up herself, black shiny leggings, a black weighted belt with a t-shirt. Her weighted wrist and headbands remained on from her previous training session. Snare was stylish and could use her power to create some crafty clothes.

'Welcome to the party you guys! I can't believe it's been 6 years already! Vegeta isn't... _ready_ yet. But he'll be out in about 10 minutes. Occupy yourselves with our open bar in the meantime! Food will be served in half an hour - I assume y'all are hungry!'

Bulma eloquently addressed her crowd. Goku cheered at the mention of the word food.

Curious to try the beverages that Earth had to offer, Snare left her place at the Son family's table to head over to bar - at which she met an old guy who seemed to jump up with shock as soon as she came into his view.

'Um, can I help you?' Snare frowned as she leaned over the bar, examining the choices.

'Ooh, wow. You are one _fine_ gal. Haven't seen you around before, I would've remembered.' He croaked, peering at her through his sun glasses. _Phht, pervert._ Snare ignored him and let him oogle her curves whilst waiting for someone to take her order.

'Hey, what's your most interesting drink?' She addressed the guy who came to her attention.

'Interesting?'

'Yeah. I'm kinda new around here, so what would you recommend?'

The bartender presented her with a colourful looking glass of blue liquid.

'We have special Capsule Corp Cocktails, exclusively for this party.'

'Very well. Looks tasty.' She took the glass offered and headed off, oblivious to the fact the old man was having an uncontrollable nosebleed over her butt.

Walking back towards her place, she sipped the drink through the straw.

'Woah.'

The interesting flavour halted her in her tracks. It was terribly sweet and fruity at first, and when she swallowed, the liquid felt warm, and sent little warm, radiating shivers all over her body.

What was this curious effect? This was clearly different to a normal drink of water.

Whatever it was, she _liked it._ Snare took the straw out of the drink and chugged the liquid down in one go, not realising how thirsty she had become from her flight over here.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 2

 _2 hours later..._

The party was in full flight. The overcast night sky overlooked the party, triggering the lamps around the tables to cast a multicoloured luminous glow across the area. It was all really pretty. Snare was having an in depth conversation with Goku about his adventures. He wondered if she realised the drinks she kept retrieving contained alcohol. But hey, it was a party!

'So wait... How many times have you died again?' Snare found her speech getting quite difficult. She had had about 10 of the blue drinks, and she was feeling particular chatty, finding herself wanting to know everything about the Saiyan in front of her.

'Ha, I think I've lost count, to be honest. It's all kind of a blur.' Goku replied between mouthfuls of cake. It was dessert time, although Snare cared not for food, so she decided to opt out of the buffet.

When she watched Goku eat, any remnants of appetite she had were long gone.

'Yeah, I'm gonna head over to the bar for another one of... These.'

 _So good,_ she thought.

She stood and walked over. Fortunately she was able to keep her balance, though this was getting more and more of a challenge. She felt like she could do anything; the chemicals in the drink were potent as all hell.

At the bar she spotted her favourite black flame. He was perched on a stool downing a drink of what Snare assumed to be similar stuff to what she was downing. She tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a fright. Vegeta turned around, annoyed for the intrusion before realising who stood before him.

'Oh, you. I thought you were Bulma.'

'Hey Vegeta.' She greeted jovially, ushering the bartender over, who used his own intuition and handed her another blue cocktail drink.

'How are you?' She piped up after he resumed staring at his drink. Curious, she leaned over the bar and did the same. This caught his attention.

'What are you doing?'

'Well you're staring at it... I assumed something interesting was going on inside it.'

'The interesting thing about it, is how it affects us so adversely. This is my twelfth and I fear that if I move too quickly, I will fall over.' Vegeta barely slurred out. Snare was relieved he was in a worse state than her - at least she could conceal the effect.

His hair was a little more unkempt than usual, with odd black tufts sticking out in odd directions. He did look smart though, in a white shirt and black jeans.

'I've been training incest- incessantly for a fortnight. You know this?'

'Nope. I've been doing some myself with Piccolo.'

'Oh is he your _mate_ now?' He sneered, making full eye contact with her now. She had deep emerald coloured eyes to go with her skin colour.

'No!' Snare laughed, though Vegeta seemed deadly serious. She sipped what was now her eleventh drink, and continued analysing the other Saiyan dude. Due to the fact she was of different species, she may have been able to handle the alcohol a tiny bit better than him. Or maybe that one drink made all the difference. Looking at his state, she decided she'd make this cocktail her last.

'I - I want to rest.' He muttered after finishing the contents of his glass. Slowly, he stood up, but then found his balance was an impossible thing to maintain. Before he had chance to fall, Snare had caught his arm in a tight grip.

'You okay there?' Snare laughed.

'I want to rest.'

'Should I get Bulma or something-'

'No. Stay.' He shot her an insistent glare. If she saw him like this on their anniversary she'd be pissed off.

Snare had no idea what to do. The drink was making him seem more appealing than he should've, in all honesty.

'Where do you rest? I can help you get there if you want.'

Vegeta merely grunted in response.

'Mh, first floor first door... Left.'

Was this a regular thing? Did he drink these drinks often? Snare very much doubted it, for he wouldn't be able to grow strong and train under that influence. Still, she was not gonna leave the poor guy to pass out for everyone to see. He would have never forgiven her, and the pride he seemed to relish in would be lost forever.

Sighing, she threw his arm over her shoulders, supporting much of his mass so they were actually able to get somewhere. He was very heavy and yet really quite small, making him in a quite literal sense, a dense guy.

'So is this a regular thing?' Snared casually asked. She had very little idea where she was going, although she was bound to find the front entrance to the rather large house/industrial complex if she followed the path.

'Does it _look_ like it.' He growled in response, seemingly growing angry with himself for acting on apparent impulse. Snare seemed to notice he let more of his weight be carried.

'Point. This is the right way, right?'

'Yes...'

Looking back at him, Snare noticed he was growing paler. Worrying he'd lose consciousness, she decided to engage him in conversation she knew he'd probably be willing to oblige in.

'The weirdest enemy I've had to face was just a perfectly round sphere.'

'What.'

'Yeah, hehe, it was known as Death Ball, and was a really big nuisance to our galactic neighbourhood.'

'That's... a terrible foe.'

'It really is. Hard to defeat though. It was a really annoying bitch considering it destroyed you telepathically and all.'

'So that, that explains your strength of mind.'

'Why does everyone on this planet seem to think I'm a deep thinking philosopher?' Yes, she had to become resilient to the weird telepathy ball thing, but she had no _wisdom._ Or _mind strength._ It just meant her thoughts were not easily penetrated.

The pair approached the entrance doors. Snare pushed the glass rectangle to reveal a poorly lit desk and the Capsule Corp logo on the wall above it.

'It's just the aura you give off.' Vegeta said, way softer than what Snare imagined he'd be capable of. She followed his instruction and headed to the stairs, still practically carrying her friend.

'Can you walk, just, I really can't be bothered-'

'Yes I'm fine.'

He almost pushed her supporting arm away and began climbing the stairs. She never imagined he'd manage to reach the first floor landing, but he did. Unfortunately, he seemed he needed to lie down. Snare followed after him. The task of helping Vegeta seemed to have brought her out of her intoxication.

'My head has never spun like this, and I've taken knockout blows from Gods.'

Because he had let himself fall face down onto the stairwell carpet, his voice was muffled. It made him sound a tad pathetic. Thankfully Snare was non judgemental, heck, it was almost cute.

'You know, Snare,'

Vegeta proceded to get up awkwardly. His shirt was now untucked and his hair even messier than before.

'My father would have been proud of me if I had settled down with a woman like you.'

Snare swallowed and tossed her hair. The dim light from the night sky cast a eery glow upon them. This was going in a direction she really wasn't ready for.

'Since your arrival, I have been reminded of the other strong presences in our galaxy, and I can't help but feel if our paths had crossed before, we'd be in a very different situation. Imagine being married to such a fearless, strong, beautiful woman such as yourself. Imagine the offspring, how strong my blood could have become. I mean look at me! I've grown soft. I was _never_ like this. Although I have more power, it has come at a cost. I have to succumb to _Kakarot_ and the rest in their happy little bubble of mundane human life. I find myself becoming someone I would have taken pleasure in killing.'

Yes, Vegeta had admitted to her that he was full of partial regret. She was sure everyone had regret up to a point, but she had seen the way Trunks and Bulma cared for him, also. The amount of love and admiration they threw at him and how he was always so hesitant to push them away.

And for what, a green pretty stranger who happened to have some muscle?

Snare felt her breathing quicken as she let his words sink in. Had he expected her to jump on him there and then and then hop in a spaceship to go fighting bad guys?

Suddenly, the past, again, flashed before her very eyes. She found herself staring into the deep purple eyes of someone that would bestow upon her the difficulties of falling in love again.

 _How she just wanted to see him, touch him again._

 _How could the universe be so cruel, exposing her to such euphoria and taking it away._

 _And it seemed the stubborn man in front of her had received what she had lost..._

 _And yet he was speaking as though he were cursed._

'So. You have. Something. I would _murder_ to have. You have a family who love you, and look up to you, and you feel this is making you _soft?'_

She chose her words carefully, trying to make each one sting him for the way he was talking about his home.

'I loved someone once. I really did...'

Her face darkened.

'Yes, he was a warrior like us. He was like you in some ways - brash, headstrong, witty. But how I wish he was "soft" like your Bulma. That way he wouldn't be _dead._ You're clearly more selfish than I thought.'

Okay maybe she was being a little harsh and bitchy. However recently she was struggling with her past more so, and he must have just rubbed off on her in the wrong way with that little speech from before. She took a couple of deep breaths to regulate herself. Alcohol had not benefitted any of this in the slightest and yet she felt like she needed another drink.

'Sorry.' She mumbled, actually regretting that a lot. He continued staring at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

'I'm sorry Vegeta.' She stated this time, a little more sure of herself. He didn't react when she pulled him into the warmest embrace she had to offer. He didn't push away like she expected. Clearly, he was attempting to share something personal, which he must have rarely done. She felt so wrong now, for judging him and comparing him to her situation. Letting the past cloud her vision was something that she used to be able to suppress.

'You should sleep. You're still pretty effed. I'll go get Bulma.' It was as if she were soothing a wayward child at that moment. Maybe she ought to get Piccolo drunk if he were to get like this. Snare couldn't help but run her hands through his thick, gravity defying hair a few times before releasing him. The guy's eyes were pretty glassy as though he was clearly not with it much, and yet he displayed a hefty amount of pain.

'I was raised under Frieza's command...'

'Look, V, you need to rest. It isn't good to dwell right now.' She said softly, guiding him to the first door on the left. Yes, giving nicknames were a tendency of hers. She felt that it was endearing.

'I'll bid you a good night here. I promise I'll send your wife up. See? Nobody saw you making a fool of yourself down there, losing balance and all.' She greeted with a warm grin, brushing her hand across his cheek as she stared down at him from her height. He mumbled something and pushed open the door to his living quarters without making eye contact.

The encounter had really shook her up a bit, much like the flashback experience. She wasn't just hit with the memories of the past, she felt as though they had given her a fatal punch, and that she couldn't get back on her feet. She also felt like kicking herself anyways after that sudden attitude towards someone who really didn't deserve it from her.

Heading downstairs, she would find Bulma and inform her of her husband's whereabouts.

 **Alcohol is a great excuse for OOC story developments and who doesn't like drunk!vegeta.**

 **I ship bulgeta it's perfect, but I thought a little awkward love triangle was enough to set the story going.**

 **Aw geets**

 **Also sorry this is a 2am chapter that I was talking about. More like 3am actually now.**

 **Hope yas enjoyed n that.**


End file.
